


监禁play2

by linzige



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Post-Frozen 2 (2019)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzige/pseuds/linzige
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 35





	监禁play2

“唔……”

视觉被剥夺后其他的感觉都被迫放大，Elsa第一次发现自己的身体这么敏感。Anna的手抚摸着她的脊背，让她的每一寸皮肤都战栗起来。

Anna同样剥夺了她说话的权利。异国使者进献的名贵布料此时掠夺她口腔里的水分，它不让任何拒绝的话语吐出，只能容忍Elsa从鼻腔和喉咙里发出破碎的音节来。

背部的鞭痕还在发烫，Elsa渐渐能从疼痛中感受到快感。刺痛像是有针扎进她柔嫩的皮肤，可只要Anna的手指略带爱怜地轻抚过鞭痕，那滚烫的疼痛就会转变成欢愉的快感。

就像现在，Anna把整个手掌都覆在她背部的皮肤上，有些新鲜的鞭痕还在从皮肤下往外渗血，老旧一些的变成紫色和青色搅拌在一起的颜色。

微凉的指尖划过那些痕迹，Anna低沉的叹息声响起，她的舌尖凑到白皙皮肤上凝固的血珠，将它卷入口中。

粗糙的舌头摩擦着皮肤，水渍很快降温变凉，Elsa把头埋在被子里，竭力掩饰身体的颤抖。有生理泪水积聚在眼角，将蒙住双眼的那一小块布料染成深色。

“疼吗？”Anna的手指从背部移到肩膀，那里她留下的牙印还清晰可见，Elsa呜咽着想支起身，又在刚刚挺起腰的时候跌落回柔软的床垫上。

可她急于告诉Anna这并不痛苦，于是Elsa摩擦着被丝绸束缚着的双手，Anna立马给她解开了这个并不复杂的结。

Elsa还趴在床上，她的臀部高高翘起，淫靡的丝线不断从开合着的缝隙处渗出，顺着她的大腿一路滴落。

Anna在她身下体贴地放着几个枕头，好让Elsa趴的不那么费力。Elsa收紧了手臂，将绑在嘴巴上的布条扯下来。她的手指还有些无力，高潮后的余韵还在冲刷神经，每一次浪潮打来都会带走她些许气力。

Elsa无力地呼吸着空气，甜腻的腥味夹杂着木柴灼烧出的味道钻进鼻腔。Anna小心地扶着她的腰，又抽走了垫在腰下面的枕头。当Elsa的腰落在床垫上时，酸痛感才席卷全身。

“没关系…Anna……”Elsa休息了好一阵才有力气开口，“我…我不疼。”她原本是想翻个身看看Anna的模样，可肌肉牵扯着伤口，差点又把她的眼泪激出来。

Anna又叹了口气，医师调配好的药放在床头，她取出一些来，把膏状物涂抹在Elsa背上的伤口处。冰凉的膏体触碰到了滚烫的伤痕，Elsa紧咬着牙齿，闭上眼睛不让眼泪滑出来。

“Elsa…对不起……”Anna拧上盖子，又撩起Elsa散落在背上的长发，她俯身下去，舔舐着Elsa肩膀上的痕迹，“可我控制不住自己…我是个混账…我想伤害你。”

“没关系…是Anna的话……”是Anna的话，无论怎么样对待我，我都很喜欢。Elsa咬住了被子，Anna的衣物不小心碰到了她背后的伤口，一声呻吟闷在被子里，可这么近的距离Anna一定听到了。Anna惊慌地抬起身，Elsa的裸背上满是鞭痕，血液甚至沿着肋骨滴落在床单上，绽开几朵小花来。

“不，我都做了什么……”Anna慌乱地退下床，沾着Elsa血迹的鞭子还扔在地上，她的目光满是不敢置信，扯坏的衣物堆成一团，Anna还恍惚记得她是怎么把试图反抗的姐姐一路从门口拖到床上的。

不不不，Elsa根本没有反抗她，她只是关心了Anna最近处理的焦头烂额的政事，又含蓄地对她的处理方式提出了批评，被大臣逼得快要变成昏君的女王陛下就咬牙切齿地扯住她姐姐的衣领，从门口的沙发上一路把Elsa拖到了床上。

Elsa一向溺爱她，无论Anna做出怎样过分的事情来，她都温顺的像只兔子，颤抖着身体把她的怒火照单全收。

Anna落荒而逃，她合上了卧室的大门，在城堡里漫无目的的游荡，不知道该去向何处。她的思维在四处飘荡，但她的身体像是有记忆，带领她来到了那扇关闭了十三年的大门前。

她推开了这扇门，趴上Elsa睡过的大床，用被子将自己整个包起来，一丝缝隙都没有留下。Anna只感觉鼻子酸涩，眼泪尽数揉进被单里。

今晚她处理完政事之后，疲惫地回到卧室，就看到Elsa正捧着一本书，坐在沙发上等她。壁炉里的火烧的很旺，因为Anna喜欢温暖的房间。听到了脚步声，Elsa回头冲她露出一个笑容。

“Anna。”Elsa温柔地叫她的名字，她身上穿着的是Anna的便服，鲜嫩的绿色很衬Elsa，Anna窝在Elsa的身边，在她的唇瓣上印上一吻。

气氛原本是非常好的，Elsa在帮她按揉胀痛的太阳穴，她有一搭没一搭的讲着在政务上棘手的问题。Elsa听着听着，手上的动作渐渐慢了下来。“Anna，对于和Corona的贸易交流…我觉得…嗯……”

Elsa犹豫着对她的做法提出了批评，Anna眼中的温情渐渐熄灭，Elsa的话语和那些咄咄逼人的大臣的声音交杂在一起。

“如果英明的Elsa殿下还在的话……”

那恼人的大臣话还没有说完，就以莫须有的罪名被Anna拖进了大牢，反对的声音反倒更加增长，人们窃窃私语，却总离不开Elsa的名字。

谁都知道在国王和王后去世之后，Elsa殿下是如何英明，如何勤勉，她的学识是多么渊博，她的决策是多么高明……而如今的女王陛下，并没有接受王储教育，不过是备用的马蹄铁，被匆匆打磨去锈迹就顶替她的姐姐上阵。

她一定是被嫉妒冲昏了头脑。Anna猛的站起来，拽着Elsa的衣领，连五官都因为无名的怒火扭曲起来，她咬牙切齿，一个字一个字的询问她无辜的姐姐。

“是不是你也觉得，我比不上你？嗯？姐姐？”

Elsa第一次这么抗拒一场情事。Anna拎着她的衣领，将她一路从门口的沙发拖进里屋的床上。

Elsa的微弱的反抗像是在她的怒火上加了一把干柴，随着布料撕裂的声音，Elsa浑身赤裸的躺在她的床上。

Anna将她翻了个身，跪坐在Elsa的腰背上，就像她小时候拽着Elsa的辫子骑马那样。Elsa不安地扭动着身体，她想推开Anna，却被落在臀肉上的巴掌堵住了喉咙。

Anna慢条斯理地扯开自己的腰带，名贵的丝绸捆住了Elsa的双手，另一端被绑在床边的柱子上。接着又蒙上了那双湛蓝色的眼眸，Anna咬住了Elsa的耳垂，用牙齿细细研磨它，又沙哑着嗓子留下温热的气息:“姐姐，好好享受。”

“唔……”

这样陌生的Anna让Elsa有些害怕，也让她的身体兴奋起来，叫嚣着要Anna的抚摸。Anna解开了外袍，拍了拍她的臀部:“抬起来。”

Elsa颤抖着身体听从她的命令，Anna的手指点在她的股沟，又探到那隐秘的私处。Elsa的身体还不够情动，这里仍是干涩的。

Anna的手指拨开紧闭着的软肉，指尖艰难地侵入甬道，Elsa挣扎着向前想躲开，又惹得Anna沉了脸色，她深吸一口气，猛地将手指送进了干涩的甬道。

Elsa痛苦的呻吟响起，却大部分被布料挡住。她的腹部紧绷起来，体内被异物粗暴的侵入，几乎要痛出她的眼泪来。

她挣扎着双手，寒冰逐渐爬上了床头，Anna显然注意到了逐渐降低的气温和地板上的霜花。她的手指还留在Elsa的体内，软肉挤压着手指，拼命想将侵入者挤出去。

“不欢迎我吗？姐姐？”Anna歪了歪头，像是想起了什么，她抽出手指，解开了束缚着Elsa的腰带，“那你自己玩给我看？”

Elsa惊慌地想摘下蒙住眼睛的布，却被Anna拉住了无意识释放魔力的手，漫延的雪花瞬间消退，被魔力的主人死死压抑在掌心里。

“玩给我看？你不是做过很多次吗，在我走之后？”

Elsa慌张地摇着头，Anna却抓着她的手一路向下，将手指送到穴口前。“这是女王的命令。”

Elsa紧咬布料，口水将那一小块染成深色，她呜咽半天，像是终于下定决心，羞恼地动起了手腕。可她的一颗心根本就没有放在自渎上，身心紧绷，单凭双手那机械似的挑逗再怎么做也是徒劳无功。

Anna欣赏着这幅淫乱的美人画，Elsa明显没有进入状态，她徒劳地夹紧双腿，绷紧腰背，手指酸痛无力的时候短暂地侧身躺着床上喘息，又很快继续机械式的运动。

她很清楚Elsa并没有动情，她只是单纯的想要讨好她的妹妹。Anna叹息着，王座上的君主动了恻隐之心，她缓慢的开口:“像你这样要做到什么时候才能高潮？”

Elsa的身体僵住了，她惴惴不安地收回手，Anna几乎可以想象到布料下那双朦胧着水雾的眼睛怎样怯生生地看着她。

“先不要想那么多，先想象你泡在温热的水里，热水淋洒在身上是不是暖洋洋的，很舒服？”

随着Anna轻柔的语调，Elsa试着想象着。她好像真的身处在水里，热水擦蹭过皮肤，带来酥酥麻麻的舒适感。

“然后…嗯…想象我含着你的乳尖，用手轻轻去抚摸它……我在温柔地抚摸着你的身体，是不是很舒服？现在我用牙齿轻咬着乳尖，你摸摸它，轻轻的捏，是不是有种奇妙的感觉？”

在轻柔的引导下，Elsa渐渐的放松下来，双手随着Anna的指示缓缓移动，爱抚着自己的身体。她听着引导，双手爱抚到那深粉色鲜嫩的挺立的乳尖，轻轻一捏，“嗯”的发出一声呻吟，Elsa渐渐的进入状态。

Anna听见了她逐渐加重的喘息:“然后用一只手向下摸到小腹，再肚脐附近轻轻的转圈，对…然后慢慢往下移，有没有感到小腹有一股热流…身体酥酥麻麻的很舒服？”

Elsa一边爱抚着自己的乳尖，一边轻轻的揉着自己的下腹，肚子彷佛真有一股暖流在那形成，下体渐渐的感到一阵搔痒，她羞耻地咬住润湿的布料，不去相信身体的变化。

Anna正在注视着她。这一事实清晰的在她脑海里，让她又羞又喜。背德的快感和被注视的满足感缠绕在一起，胀在她的胸腔里，随着心脏的跳动堆积。

“现在将手指下移，慢一点…轻轻在大腿内侧抚摸…对……”

她此时完全听从着Anna的引导去做，视觉被剥夺更可以感受到身体涌出的液体比以往来的容易且来的多，渐渐的Elsa感到呼吸急促，身体燥热起来，她克制着发出细细的像是小猫尖叫的呻吟。

接下来的动作几乎是水到渠成，Elsa一向是聪明的能够举一反三的学生。双臂夹紧将胸前的浑圆紧密贴合。

随着双臂的颤抖，身体也不断的分泌香甜的液体，如电流般的快感直击Elsa的大脑。

她完全依靠本能行动，手腕抽送的速度越来越快，身体摆动的幅度越来越大，喘息声渐渐急促，最后她觉得有股渴望的声音想要冲出喉咙。

“唔……”的一声娇媚的呻吟，Elsa惊觉自己竟然发出如此魅惑的呻吟声。

她强忍着羞耻心咬住布条，一边承受着那酥麻的快感，一边又强忍着不发出声。

直到最后，那强烈的麻酥感直冲大脑，如电流般使她的大脑一片空白。苹果的汁液顺着手掌滴落到地上。

Elsa仍死死咬住布条，强忍着不发出呻吟声，只在那不断的粗重喘息着。

“这不是做的很棒吗…姐姐？”Anna拉过Elsa无力垂落在床上的手，又用腰带将它们按原样束缚起来。

Elsa的甬道已经被她自己玩弄的足够润滑，Anna轻松的探入两根手指，照着记忆中的敏感点发起进攻，她扯下了Elsa咬在嘴里的布料。

欢愉的呻吟响起，Anna规律地抽送着手腕，拍打产生的水声在静谧的空间内格外情色，Elsa的臀部高高翘起，双腿又被Anna的膝盖挡着无法合拢，Anna看到了那颗挺立着的果核，它快乐的快要发疯，勾引着路过的旅人咬下去。

她照做了，Elsa的呻吟一下子变成细细的尖叫，层层叠叠的软肉里还插着两根手指，Anna正肆无忌惮地啃咬着果核，她的舌头灵巧地游走，吮吸着香甜的汁液。

“Anna…不…不要…唔……”Elsa带着哭腔的声音响起，她费力地扭动着腰肢，想要躲避Anna唇舌的进犯。Anna的动作一下子顿住了，她抬起头，唇边还闪着淫靡的水光。

“不要？姐姐…连你也要拒绝我吗？”

“别…别叫我姐姐…哈……”她的动作停止了，Anna松开了手，随着可疑的一声抽离的声响，有什么温热的液体滴落在她背上，Elsa被烫得一惊，她后知后觉得猜测那可能是Anna的眼泪。

“别叫姐姐…你是不是…也不想要我这个妹妹了吗？”

当然不是…Elsa更加用力地挣扎着束缚双手的布料，她只是不想在做这件事情的时候听到Anna喊出那个禁忌的称呼。

在她理智仍存的时候，“姐姐”这个词就不是调情，而是拉扯她内心不安的锁链。

“不是的…我…唔！”Elsa刚想为自己辩解，一团布条就粗暴地塞进了她的嘴里。

Anna将手上沾染着的液体抹在Elsa的脊背上，从床边的柜子里拿出了软鞭。

这本是她准备的一些小情趣，床笫之间能用上的道具她的柜子里或多或少都有一些。Anna面色阴沉地捏着软鞭的柄走回了床边。

Elsa仍是跪趴在床上，浑圆的乳肉陷进了床单里，她的姐姐还不知道即将发生什么，只是焦急地挣扎着双手。

别离开我…姐姐。谁都可以批评我，唯独你不行，谁都可以离开我，唯独你不行。谁都可以不需要我……唯独你不可以不需要我。

伴随着轻微的破空的响声，用特殊材质制成的鞭子已经落在了Elsa的背上。

红痕瞬间浮现，连磕碰都会起红印的娇嫩皮肤变得鲜红，皮肤下有血丝汇聚，顺着擦破的皮肤浸出来。

“呜！”

Elsa的身体猛地绷紧，冰霜一下子覆盖了床头的一截雕刻精美的木头，在第二鞭落下的时候，那截木头炸开了，成了飞散在空中的冰碴。

视觉被剥夺之后，她的身体似乎变得无比敏感，每一寸肌肉都紧绷起来，抗拒着外来的伤害。

“别紧张…姐姐……”

该死的……Anna趴在Elsa的被子里掐灭了这段回忆，她的双手扼住咽喉，缓慢收紧，在肺里的空气被抽空前松开了手，无力地咳嗽起来。

她做了什么……她怎么能做出伤害Elsa的事情来？这样的她有什么颜面再继续当她的妹妹？不，在她起了歹念将Elsa关在地牢起，她就不再是Elsa疼爱的妹妹了，她被肮脏又龌龊的欲望拖入泥沼，又有何该怎么再去面对Elsa呢？

Anna安静地在被子里自我放逐，Elsa推开大门就看到她的床上鼓囊囊的一大团东西在蠕动。她小心地合上门，又将门锁扣上，这才抓紧披在身上的衣物缓步走到床边。

“Anna？”她尝试着将Anna从被子里拯救出来，可她的小妹妹似乎打定主意当缩头乌龟，死死按着被子，下定决心要把自己憋死在里面。

“对不起，Anna，是不是我让你不高兴了？”

“我…我没有不承认你是妹妹，我只是…嗯……”

Elsa捂住了脸。

“我只是…害羞…你别生气了好不好，下次我不会再说这样的话了。”

“我没有生气！”Anna猛得掀开被子，“我只是讨厌我自己！我把你关在地牢，坐上了你的位置，我还伤害了你！”

Elsa被她吓到了，Anna红肿着眼睛，让她一下子分不清谁才是被打的那个人。她叹了口气，伸手将Anna揽进怀里。

“Anna，我会魔法，你觉得地牢关得住我吗？我不在意王位，也不在意疼痛，我在意的……”

“我在意的……只有你。我自愿留在你身边，我愿意被你囚禁起来，你懂吗？Anna，我需要你。”

她的妹妹如同幼时那样，趴在她的怀里嚎啕大哭起来。Elsa抱着她，等Anna哭够了，她坐起来抹掉眼泪，吻住了Elsa的唇瓣。

“明天我就…我就宣布你回来了…呜Elsa…我爱你……”她口齿不清地说，Elsa眨眨眼睛，伸手按住Anna的后脑勺加深了这个吻。

“我也…嗯我也爱你…Anna…囚禁我吧…只有我们…唔慢点……”


End file.
